Nothing Ever Changes
by Yazeki
Summary: They all stared at the teens and wondered what exactly were they both doing. All hell broke loose. Pairings? Read to find out.


**A/N:** This is practically something that just popped into my head. Read 'til the end~. Meh.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Nothing Ever Changes**

They've been staring at each other.

They've been staring at each other too long.

They've been staring at each other _too long_ that everyone in the guild stopped and stared at them.

They were all shocked at what the two teens were doing. They were doing something that all Fairy Tail members didn't even imagine them ever doing. Especially **not** from Fairy Tail's biggest rivals since their childhood times.

Exactly _what_ were they doing? People wonder.

There was silence, that is, until it was disrupted by a certain blue cat with wings.

"They llllllllllllike each other~!" Happy purred.

Natsu and Gray were currently sitting across from each other, with their hands holding each other's above the round, wooden table that separated them.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is what they were doing. They were doing nothing but stare at each other and hold hands.

**All hell broke loose.**

"Why would Gray-sama betray me like this?!" cried Juvia, her body forming into a puddle.

Lucy blushed. "And here I believed Natsu had a crush on me because of what Mirajane told me... but then again she said the same thing about Gray," she quietly murmured to herself but loudly enough for Loke to hear her. "Don't worry about him, Lucy-chan~. Think only about me," he said as he grabbed her hands into his. As soon as he did that, he received a punch right on his face.

Erza was crying out tears of happiness. "My little boys are finally growing up!" She sniffed. "They have my blessings!" she exclaimed probably loud enough for everyone in Magnolia to hear her.

"Tou-chan, what's Natsu-nii doing with Gray-nii?" a curious Romeo asked his father. Said father laughed nervously at his son. "Romeo, come and help me prepare for my next mission, all right?" Romeo smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Okay!" But he soon asked, "Are you going to answer my question now, tou-chan?" Wakaba laughed at Macao's face as he joined them and exited the guild.

"Last one home is a rotten egg!" Wakaba yelled, miraculously not dropping his cigarette from his mouth, helping out his friend by sidetracking the young boy. "You'll never beat me!" yelled Romeo as he started running. Macao sent a grateful look to his long-time best friend and in due time, both Macao and Wakaba started running after Romeo.

Wendy was blushing madly at the boys and covering her face with her hands. Carla, tugging on her dress a couple of times, simply telling her to straighten up.

Gajeel was on the ground, pounding his fist onto the guild's wooden floor, laughing his guts out at everyone's reactions. Panther Lily just stood next to him, trying to get him to stop and act mature by poking him with his tiny paw.

Master Makarov just sat on the counter with his legs crossed, sipping his usual drink, looking at the way everyone was responding to the teens' behavior. He couldn't care less at what they were doing, if that's what they wanted to do among themselves then so be it. He also wondered why everyone barely noticed what they were doing; they do it once a month.

So many guild members **compensating** in their own **ludicrous** way.

"Ano, why is everyone yelling?"

Everyone who was going berserk turned to the person who voiced the question.

Mirajane just stood there, puzzled, waiting for someone to answer her question.

She suddenly received nothing but loud answers from every person around her but it was lulled down when they heard: "I won!"

They turned their bodies to face the person who cheered happily on his victory.

Natsu was beaming in satisfaction, jumping up and down with his hands up in the air while Gray had his head in a pool of boiling water on the table, his arms limp beside him.

Waves of confusion were being radiated by everyone, wondering what the hell was going on.

The Celestial Spirit Mage voiced their thoughts, slowly asking, "What were you guys _exactly_ doing?"

Natsu turned to face them, hollering, "Did you guys see me!? I won!"

"Congratulations, Natsu. It _has _been a while since you beat Gray. Maybe you'll be able to beat him a couple more times if you keep training as usual," Master Makarov said.

Natsu smiled. "Let's go celebrate my accomplishment, Happy!" he exclaimed and grabbed the Exceed as ran out the guild.

When they left the guild, they all turned to Gray wondering in what condition he was in.

"Gray, fuku," Cana said, reminding Gray about his clothes as she always has since they were kids.

He abruptly stood up and looked down at his body and yelled. He was trying to recall when had he stripped his clothes off and where he had left it but then remembered about Natsu. He dashed out the guild, forgetting about his clothes, screaming out to Natsu that he wanted a rematch.

Master Makarov turned to his 'children' after seeing Gray run out of the place and he coughed to get their attention. "I'm not really surprised that you all didn't notice them do their monthly fight," he began.

Every living being started talking among each other or asked the master a couple of questions about the incident that had just occurred all at the same time. He was getting terribly irritated.

"**Silence!**" he commanded. They all shut their traps.

"As I was saying, long story short, they sit at that same table on the 5th of every month and fight using their magic which is basically their opposite elements. If Natsu is able use his fire from his hands to melt Gray's ice from his hands and boil it until the liquid evaporates within 5 minutes, he wins. If Gray is able to maintain his ice's structure solid for 5 minutes, he wins. As you can see from the boiling water on the table which is emitting steam, Natsu won this time."

"...W-Why do they do that?" Wendy asked, shyly.

"To see which one has gotten stronger within a month," he answered.

"Why do they keep their hands so close to each other?" Juvia asked with jealousy as she bit her handkerchief.

"I recommended them to do that so they wouldn't destroy the guild again as bad as they did since they first started their little contest," he stated, waving his hand.

"They still shouldn't be holding hands anyways," Juvia said to herself, pouting.

"Then why don't the others know about their.. fight? They would have noticed if they made some destruction with the first time," asked Lucy, curiously.

They all started murmuring among each other, pondering why hadn't they noticed their fights since years ago.

"It's simple," he responded, "they never asked why the guild was on fire or on ice. They only knew that Gray and Natsu were the cause of the whole destruction."

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded, their mouths forming an 'o'.

"Now, you all know what you wanted to know so get back to work. Nab, stop standing in front of the Request Board and choose a job already. Natsu isn't in here at the moment so he isn't going to break it."

After the guild master's explanation of Gray's and Natsu's little 'fight', they finally carried on with what they had been doing and passed off the situation as if nothing happened.

"Gray-sama, wait for me~!" the rain woman yelled out, running out the guild.

Lucy and Wendy stood at their spots, thinking to themselves that it'll be a long time for them to get used to the people within the guild.


End file.
